The Last Kiss
by jessiestar
Summary: Ashley is broken and lost when Spencer steps into her life one summer. Spencer wants to help Ashley and Ashley just wants to be left alone. ...
1. Chapter 1

Okay guys this is in a slightly different style to my previous stories so I hope you like it. Please let me know what you think. This will be coming up regularly hopefully and probably in big chunks so bear with. Also please note that I am writing this on my IPad note book so even though I have proof read there may be some mistakes, please feel free to ignore them and don't take the time out of your day to point them out to me.

Anyway enjoy xx

Last Kiss

The nightmare came on queue as they had done every night for the last 4 years. She would wake with her dark brown hair stuck to her sweaty brow, fighting for breathe and trying to stop herself from shaking. There was nobody there to comfort her when these nightmares came and thats how she preferred it. In fact she had decided a long time ago that this is what she deserved. Why should she live a normal life after she destroyed the one life that meant more to her than any other.

Admitting defeat Ashley Davies pulled her worn body away from the now sticky sheets and headed to her living room where she would spend the rest of the night waiting for morning to come. She knew trying to sleep would be pointless because she would only be reminded of that night.

She had been told to move on and she wasn't to blame, all the cliches were advised but she knew better. She knew that those people blamed her for everything even if they argued otherwise. She could see through their reassurance and kind words because she knew the truth and she knew she had to carry that with her for the rest of her life. She didn't want it gone, she wanted to be reminded of every last detail which is why she never took the multitude of medication prescribed to her by her Doctor. She never attended any of the recommended therapy groups. She stopped discussing what happened with her sister.

The nightmares were her punishment and she was willing to take whatever came her way because she caused it, she hurt people so in her mind she needed to be hurt all the same.

Once the shaking had dispersed she would grab her surf board and go to the beach. The sun was rising over the ocean already which met the nightmare had happened later than usual that day. Normally she would sit on the stranded beach and wait for the sun to rise but today time was not on her side so she waded straight in. Pushing her board against the waves she paddles out into the darker water. breathlessly she reaches her spot so she sits up on her board.

This was her one safe place, this was the only place she would allow herself to remember her past and smile rather than cry. She would let all the happy memories come flooding back. Sometimes she would cry or scream just to get it out and then some days she would just talk. She would recall memories, she would relive her better years and she would sometimes smile. The smiles were rare but she couldn't control when she thought back to high school or her first year at college. Life was perfect then and she missed it every second of every day.

Work for Ashley was simple and quiet which is what she craved. After dropping out of college she had limited options especially living in a small town so she took a permanent job at Music and More which was a tiny music shop in the centre to town. She had worked there during her High School years so it was easy for her to get the job.

The mornings were normally slow with very few people coming in and even less people actually purchasing any goods. Ashley had no idea how the place had stayed open for so long. They rarely sold any expensive instruments or equipment which wasn't surprising considering most visitors were tourists who had no intention of carrying a lovely new Gibson back on the bus with them.

During the morning part of her shift she would clean the instruments, sort the stock room and plan her lessons for the afternoon. The afternoons were Ashley favourite time because the local kids would come in for their weekly lessons after school let out. She would teach mostly guitar or piano to young kids who had no attention span at all which she found frustrating but it kept her mind busy.

In middle of cleaning her favourite Fender Jaguar guitar that was hung proudly in the display window Ashley heard the little door bell chime. She looked behind her trying to see who had come in but they had disappeared towards the sheet music stand at the back of the store. Ashley sighed climbed out of the window display. She mentally prepared herself with human interaction and forced a smile. This was routine for her just like so many aspects of her life.

As she walks across the small shop floor she spots the person that had just entered. The girl had her back to Ashley so all she could see was her long blonde hair poking over another display stand.

Ashley cleared her throat so didn't shock the customer by creeping over. This had happened a few times before and it was awkward for everybody involved especially if they were locals as Ashley could tell that they were judging her.

The blonde turned around almost dropping the sheet music in her hands. Ashley didn't recognise the girl so she assumed she was a tourist. The girl tucked her long hair behind her ear and offered Ashley a friendly smile which Ashley tried her best to reciprocate.

"Sorry I didn't mean to scare you" Ashley mumbled feel under pressure and slightly exposed under the gaze of the girls bright blue eyes.

"Oh you didn't I'm just a complete spaz" The girl replied with an easy chuckle.

"You looking for anything in particular?" Ashley asked hating small talk.

"Erm not really. I'm trying to encourage my Gran to play piano again so I was hoping to find something inspiring. Any suggestions?" The blonde asks but Ashley just shrugs suddenly feeling extremely uncomfortable. Ashley notices that her attempt at difference makes the girl laugh a little.

"Well I'm pretty sure Gran will enjoy rocking out to 9 inch nails" She advises as she waves the sheet music as evidence of her poor choice or piano music. Ashley chuckles at the stranger and is shocked by the sound of her own laughter. It felt good to laugh again but as good as it felt Ashley immediately felt the waves of guilt come flooding back. She soon replaces her first genuine smile in years with her normal scowl as she heads back behind the counter hoping the girl will take the hint to leave.

"I'll just take these thank you" The girl hands over some more age appropriate sheet music then gives Ashley the exact change so she leave which Ashley is grateful for. As she watches the girl leave Ashley feels bad for turning a nice moment into something strange and awkward once again. She watches the mystery blonde head off down the street and lets out a sigh knowing the nightmares would be bad that night.

Ashley's younger sister Kyla had watched her sister slowly disappear over the last 4 years. She had spent many nights next to Ashley trying to help when the nightmares started but her sister had pushed her away and closed herself off from everything.

Kyla had only just turned 16 when everything happened so she never really understood why Ashley was acting the way she did but as she ha grown and became more experienced in life she realised that Ashley was blaming herself for what had happened and always would. This fact broke Kyla's heart because she missed her fun loving, care free older sister had always been there for her. All that was left was a broken shell of the person Ashley once was and no matter how hard Kyla tried she couldn't put the pieces back together again.

Kyla was sat in the usual diner waiting for her often late sister. Sometimes she didn't even turn up, at first Kyla would go over to her flat and demand answers but she soon realised her efforts were pointless so ever since she has just accepted that she may not make an appearance.

After 20 minutes of waiting Ashley actually appeared looking tired as usual. Her hair was scrapped back, she had her glasses on and an oversized hoodie. A hoodie that Kyla recognised instantly.

"You look like hell" Kyla states as Ashley sits down not even bothering to look offended by the statement.

"If my appearance offended you so much why do you insist on this ridiculous dinner every week?" Ashley snaps getting an eye roll from Kyla.

"The reason I insist on these 'ridiculous' dinners every week is because otherwise you would never do anything or see anyone. You would sit around moping and feeling sorry for yourself or hating yourself or whatever you do now. Ashley you are my sister and I like being around despite you being mostly unbearable"

Ashley has had this conversation with Kyla number of times and it always ends the same. Ashley ends up leaving in a huff then they don't speak for a few days which is fine by Ashley but Kyla can't take the silence so she ends up on her door step bitching and moaning. However, during this particular 'Ashley Bashing' sessions Ashley loses focus as her eyes land on a sort of familiar blonde. Ashley watches as the girl picks up her to go order. She notices her kind smile, it was the same one that she had graced Ashley with in the music store and she liked it. She hadn't noticed a girls smile for a long time which is why she notice herself staring until she heard Kyla calling name.

"Ashley...Ashley..."

"What?"

"Who is that?" Kyla asks pointing over at the blonde averting Ashley's attention back to where it was.

"Nobody" Ashley snaps taking a sip of coffee.

"You were looking at her like you knew or maybe like you want to know her?" Kyla's semi questions jolts Ashley back to reality and she suddenly feels sick to her stomach. The guilt almost cripples her in seconds and she needed to get out of that diner, away from Kyla and away from this girl. Without explanation she gets up and leaves, no explanation, no second thought or consideration.

Kyla watched as Ashley stormed off and she knew, as always there was no point in going after her. Kyla just watched as Ashley battled with her bike which was leaning against the railings outside diner.

Ashley finally managed to free her bike and didn't waste any time in peddling away. She always felt bad for bolting on Kyla but she just needed to get away. She started down the road that ran parallel with the beach not paying attention. She hadn't even noticed that it was raining quite heavily. In fact her clothes were soaked through and her hair was drenched. All of this was weighing her down plus she could barely see ahead of her. Admitting defeat she decides to push her bike for a while until the crazy rain died down. It rarely rained in her town especially in the summer.

Ashley heard a car pulling up behind her so she turned to check it wasn't a serial killer of some description. The head lights were almost blinding though so she had no clue who was driving. Whoever it was had exited the car and was walking towards her causing her to panic more than she already was.

"Are you ok?" A soft voice asked as they walked towards Ashley who was trying to shield her eyes from the light. The footsteps were closer and Ashley felt herself becoming more and panicked. Her breathe was hitched in her throat and her heart was going a thousand times over. Finally see managed to focus on the hand on her shoulder and she looked up recognising the blue eyes.

"What are you doing?" Ashley snapped recoiling.

"I noticed you when I was driving by and thought I'd offer you a ride home. I didn't mean to scare you of anything" The girl explained with a polite smile. She to was now soaked through but her go lucky expression didn't show any discomfort.

"I'm fine on my bike thank you" Ashley replied turning to walk away only to be stopped by the stranger.

"Look if you're heading that way it means you have that huge hill to climb which will really suck in this weather and is really quite dangerous so will you please stop being so damn stubborn and accept my offer" The now slightly annoyed blonde argued.

Ashley just stared blankly at the confident girl in front her. Ashley Davies had never been one to be spoken to like that but she had lost her fight a long time ago but something about the girl made Ashley want to argue with her or a least interact on some level. They must have been stood there for at least a minute in the rain, in complete silence both waiting for Ashley to make a move. Breaking the silence the girl huffed then in one smooth movement she picked up Ashley's bike and placed it in the truck bed and then made her way to the car. Once again Ashley just stood there staring, not sure why this girl was being so kind and so patient with her.

"It's just a ride" She shouted over the noise of the rain from the car window which jolted Ashley from her trance. She was right it was just a ride and Ashley was secretly grateful for the offer. She shook herself off and headed towards the old pick up truck finally climbing in. The warmth washed over her and it felt good. It felt comforting and revitalising at the same time.

"I'm Spencer by the way" The blonde muttered as pulled the truck back on to the main road.

"I'm Ashley"

"Nice to meet you" Spencer kept her eyes on the road as she replied and she couldn't help but wonder why this girl seemed so sad and broken. She had seen the look in her coffee coloured eyes at the music shop, it was like she was lost or constantly in pain, she wasn't sure which yet. Spencer also couldn't help but notice how incredibly stunning Ashley was, in fact this is what had drawn her into the shop to begin with. This probably wasn't the best plan considering Spencer had a girlfriend back at college but she couldn't resist getting a closer look. Admittedly she was't expecting Ashley to be the way she was but some how this only increased her intrigue.

Now the skittish, mostly silent brunette was sat in the passenger seat of her Grandma's pick up truck staring intensely out the front window. Spencer wanted to make conversation but she was convinced that she might push her luck too far. Then again Spencer was never one for long silences.

"Which way?" She asked as they approached some traffic lights. The roads were pretty much deserted but the lights still made them wait for what seemed to be an eternity.

"Left here and then back down towards the beach" Ashley replied in a barely audible, scratchy voice. She was playing with the lock on the door revealing just how nervous she was.

"You live by the beach?"

"Yes" Ashley still didn't take her eyes off the glistening road in front of them.

"What's with the bike?" With this question Ashley finally looked over at Spencer who almost regretted it now she could see the expression on her companions face.

"You can just pull over here...I can walk the rest of the way"

Spencer didn't question the demand, instead she just pulled over and stopped the truck. Ashley was out of the truck within seconds, roughly grabbing her bike from the trunk. She avoids looking at Spencer before turning to leave. Before driving off Spencer winds down her window and honks getting Ashley's attention.

"People tend to say thank you if somebody helps them out" She shouts this and leaves already knowing Ashley well enough to know that she wouldn't reply.


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry for the delay

Chapter 2

After watching to make sure Ashley made it to her apartment safely Spencer headed back to her home for the next few weeks. It wasn't her idea of fun spending the summer with her grandma but nobody else in her family bothered so Spencer felt obliged to do so. It's not like her grandma was some senile old bird who had hundreds of cats and a purse full of never ending Murray mints. In fact her grandma was quite active and sociable, in fact Spencer was really doubting her own social life since arriving in town. All the childhood friends that she had spent hazy summers with had moved out of town a long time ago. She had fond memories of the small beach town and she had hoped returning for the summer would help her figure out her next step in life.

Spencer was still at college studying English Literature but she had no idea what she wanted to do with it so most of her time at college had been spent partying and generally avoiding any real work or life decisions. In fact she was actually using her grandma as an excuse to escape L.A for the summer to avoid her current ex. Spencer was never one for confrontation and she couldn't see this changing any time soon. She was more than happy to spend the summer pretending her real life didn't exist. That was until she bumped into Ashley at the music store. She had been drawn to Ashley straight away but she found the girl strange and unnerving especially after the way she left the car so suddenly.

Spencer parked the old truck and ran back into the house. Her grandma was sat on the wrap around porch with a blanket. He long silver hair was resting on her shoulders, she had the same blue eyes as Spencer and the a similar smirk. She always looked as if she knew the biggest secret in the world. Spencer was convinced she probably did know every secret and there was no way that old lady was sharing.

"You shouldn't be at out here when it's raining" Spencer scolded as she climbed the wooden steps to the porch.

"Oh shush Spencer. I'm not one of those old people that will break any minute. Come sit with me" Her grandma lifted the blanket for Spencer to join her which she did.

"Did you get yourself some food?" Her grandma asked after a few moments of silence.

"Shit I forgot all about it. Let me grab it from the car" Spencer ran through the rain and grab the take away bag for the footwell.

"Where's your head at young lady?"

"I gave somebody a lift home from the diner. Left me a bit distracted"

"Who?" Spencer's grandma was very nosy which is probably why she knew so many secrets Spencer thought to herself.

"You probably don't know her...Ashley something. I didn't get her last name" Spencer replied as she picked at her now cold fries.

"Ashley Davies? Pretty girl that works at the music store" Her grandma finally said after thinking for a minute.

"I guess so"

"Nice girl deep down. Just a shame what happened really"

"What happened?" Spencer had figured Ashley was weird for a reason. The girl was so skittish and shy that there had to be a reason for her behaviour..

"I'm not one to gossip Spencer"

"Ha! All you do is gossip gran. I mean that's the whole reason you guys play bridge on a wednesday evening!"

"We do not gossip young lady! We discuss the community as a group"

"That's a very professional way of saying you and the girls gamble and gossip" Spencer argued with a smile. She loved these little arguments.

"Did you talk to Ashley?" Her grandma asked changing the subject completely.

"Sort of. Okay I spoke at her and she wigged out then ran away" Spencer confessed.

"She never used to be shy. In fact when she was a teenager she was quite the charmer that one and liked to get herself into trouble but things changed"

"Like what? Stop holding out on me"

"Ask Ashley not me! You obviously have some sort of interest in her"

"No I don't"

"I can tell you do so don't lie to me Spencer Carlin"

"Okay she might have peaked my interest"

"What about that girlfriend of yours?" Her grandma questioned with a raised eyebrow and smirk.

"Bree is not my girlfriend"

"Does she know that?"

"I'm going to bed"

"I remember when Ashley used to come in and play the piano for us at the retirement hall. It was beautiful and she was so talented"

"You sure you're not going senile?" Spencer asked as she stopped in her tracks.

"I just remembered is all. Good night Dear"

"Does she not play any more?" Spencer couldn't help herself, any information she could obtain was becoming important and had only just met Ashley.

"No she stopped" That was all her Grandma said before she headed up stairs deciding she had nothing better to do this summer.

Spencer found it difficult to sleep in at her Grandma's. The noise from the port was almost deafening which she always found strange considering she lived in a huge city which was full of noise. As she was awake she decided to go for a run to clear her head. She threw on her running gear and headed off. Her grandma had become accustomed to Spencer's running and no longer questioned where she was going or how long she would be.

She ran straight towards the beach immediately feeling relaxed and calm. She could never get this feeling while running in L.A around the decided to run along the waters edge even going barefooted just so she could feel the ocean on her feet. Never one to miss an opportunity Spencer stopped taking a deep breathe and admiring the perfect view across the bay. Taking a sit on the damp sand she scanned her eyes on the surf spotting a familiar brunette. Ashley was just sat on her board in the deep water. From a distance she looked pensive or like she was in deep conversation. Spencer knew it was kind of weird and creepy to be watching Ashley but something was drawing her towards this strange girl. After a while Ashley started paddling preparing to catch a wave. Spencer got to her feet and started her run back up. Yes this would come across as a bit stalkerish but she knew Ashley wouldn't come and find her any time soon. She watched as Ashley carelessly and skilfully rode the wave into the shore. Spencer noticed the smile on her face as pulled a few manoeuvres on the board. Finally Ashley was in the shallows tugging her board behind her, flicking back her wet hair. Suddenly Spencer felt nervous and considered turning around but it was too late, they were face to face.

"You surf?" Spencer could have punched herself there and then but she tried to keep the smile on her face. She noticed the surprised look on Ashley's face and the smile from surfing had faded slightly but she was smiling more than Spencer had seen before.

"You run?" Ashley replied with a smile making Spencer chuckle.

"Are you mocking me?"

"You're very good at pointing out the obvious" Ashley deadpanned this time with no smile but Spencer was pretty sure she was joking.

"It's a skill. So about last night, I'm sorry if I said something wrong or out of line. I have a habit of opening my big mouth without thinking...a lot" Spencer managed to make eye contact with Spencer once during her apology.

"You were right though. I was being rude. I shouldn't have ran off like that, it was silly" She was nervously playing with her hair which Spencer noticed and she rarely made eye contact. She started playing with her wetsuit tugging on the zip at the back.

"Why did you?...run I mean" Spencer knew she was probably pushing her luck but there's no way Ashley could out run her on the beach.

"Look Spencer you seem really nice and stuff but I have work soon so I have to go" Ashley started walking away and once again Spencer just stood and watched her go. She realised that everything with Ashley would have to be baby steps so she waved goodbye and continued her run. She was still desperate to know the story behind Ashley, she would ask questions when the time was right. That's if there ever was a right time.

Ashley practically ran away from Spencer, yet again. She was feeling panicked from her encounter with Spencer. She hadn't expected to see her at the beach and she was concerned that Spencer may have spotted her talking to herself. She had heard the whispers before from people around town. She knew it was weird but she needed it which she waited for Spencer t o completely exit the beach before paddling back out to her spot.

"That was Spencer" Ashley said out loud knowing there wouldn't be an answer.

"She seems nice, she gave me a ride home last night but I spazed out but she didn't seemed too bothered" Ashley looked at the deep blue water and smiled remembering some better times.

Flashback

"Get your sexy ass in her!" Ashley was sat on her board waiting for Taylor to join her but the red head wasn't moving from her safe spot n the shallows.

"No way Davies!" The petit red head called back with a smile.

"Nothing will happen to you Tay. I promise you..." Ashley knew Taylor would give in eventually. She always did especially if Ashley flashed her Davies smile.

"You promise?" Taylor asked after a short moment of contemplation.

"Tay I would never let anything happen to you. You know unless Sharks start chasing you then I'm totally out of here" Ashley knew humour was the way forward. Finally Taylor started paddling out until she was next to Ashley. Ashley reached her hand out and held Taylor's hand in her own placing a soft kiss on the back. She felt Taylor relax and they just stayed there for a while enjoying the moment.

End of Flashback*

"I miss you Tay. I really do, it just fucking hurts so bad. I would give anything to switch with you. I just want you back here with me! Acting like an ass, telling me how much my mac and cheese sucks or nagging me to go look at puppies with you. I miss the stupid things we used to do! Remember New York? Fuck we got into so much trouble for that but it was worth it" Ashley barely finished talking before she started crying again. The tears were normal so she let them flow and she wiped them away knowing she had to be at work.

"Love you Tay"


End file.
